Their Family
by Smash41KMF
Summary: Riza gets a call from her family, inviting her back to her and Roy 's hometown to spend some time together. Unbeknownst to her, Roy is invited as well, will this mentor, apprentice reunion end good and happy, or will things take a turn for the worst? hehe
1. A NerveRacking Phone Call

She was excited, anxious, almost impatient even, as she secretly waited for the phone to ring, hastily, but not without accuracy, finishing her paperwork as soon as possible, just in case they decided to call early, which was as like as them calling late.

He noticed the slight shift in her normally stoic and strict mood and soon became curious as her immense stack of paperwork began to shrink much quicker than it normally did.

She was scribbling one last signature out of her ink pen when the phone rang. She sat up a bit straighter than normal, as she carefully closed the last file and setting it aside, waiting for the Colonel to call her over and hand her the phone. Her heart began to beat faster, as she eagerly waited, looking as passive and stern as ever, withholding the urge to smile.

" Mustang." he answered boredly, picking up the phone and setting down his pen, glad for the distraction, he hated paperwork.

He suddenly gasped, nearly dropping the phone as he fumbled with it in his petrified hands. His comrades looked up from their work, curious as to what had their Colonel so flustered.

" S-Sir, I-I didn't expect you to be calling, e-ever actually." he stammered, directing a nervous, and rather pleaful, glance over at his First Lieutenant, who simply shrugged, but he knew deep down she couldn't stop laughing... so _that's _why she seemed so cheerful!

Despite his fearless reputation, Colonel Roy Mustang was deeply afraid of the owner of the deep, sharp and gruff voice that was emitted from the phone's receiver.

" Y-Yes, I-I h-haven't, not even n-now," he replied nervously, wincing at the other line's reply, " Y-Yes, S-Sir."

Roy sent another pleading look over to his First Lieutenant, who could suppress her grin no longer and stood mockingly, and walked over to his desk as slow as possible, making him feel as if his hair would fall out before she got there.

Grinning, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye leaned over and carefully plucked the phone out of her grateful superior's hand, as he continued to stare in horror at the surface of his oak desk.

" Lieutenant Hawkeye speaking," she greeted cheerfully, receiving curious looks from the remaining officers in the room, rarely, if ever at all, did Riza Hawkeye smile.

" Oh, why of course, I'd love to," she paused, turning to her Colonel and sticking out her tongue, a gesture in which he returned stubbornly with a childish pout. " Yes, of course, I will see you then, Goodbye." They all expected her to then hang up the phone, but what she said next surprised them all, and made Roy shudder uncomfortably.

" Yes, I love you too. Goodbye."

Their jaws dropped.


	2. Where Are You Going?

**It came to me in a dream...this story i mean...(Hey, that ryhmes! i spelled that wrong, didn't i?)**

**

* * *

**

They gasped at those incredibly unimaginable words that left the Lieutenant's lips_ "I love you too"_

Secong Lieutenant Jean Havoc spit out his cigarette, shooting it across the table and hitting Second Lieutenant Hayman Breda square in the head, as both men fell out of their leaned back chairs, landing with a loud thud on the ground. Sergent Major Kain Fuery dropped his half-cleaned glasses in shock as his mouth dropped open, while Warrant Officer Vato Falman backwashed his coffee back into his mug, coughing as he, and the rest of the officers in the room(excluding Roy) tried to comprehend the words they could never even imagine leaving their Lieutenant lips.

Roy on the other hand, fuming with annoyance and aggrivation, watched with a glare as his First Lieutenant promptly replaced the phone back on its stand, a smug, mocking grin present on her normally straight face.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Roy help up a hand before she could even get out a single sound, much less a word.

" Go, please, don't even ask, that man already scares me enough, i don't need you asking me for permission to go see him." he grumbled sourly, and Riza simply shook her head with a sigh before turning away and gathering her things.

" Go see who? That's not fair, we're never let out early to go see someone, why does the Lieutenant get to?" Havoc ejected angrily, still recovering from his shock.

Riza stopped in front of the door to reply, but Roy stopped her once more. " Just go, I'll explain, have fun," he waved a dismissive hand to her and she nodded reluctantly, before carefully turning the door's knob, catching her superior's grumble of an afterthought " if it's even possible with _that _man around."

" Excuse me, I don't think I quite caught what you said, Sir." she snapped, and he sat up, startled that she heard him.

" Oh, nothing, nothing, move along now, you can go now, Lieutenant." he replied nervously, and she glared at him before carefully closing the door behind her and walking out to her car.

Just as she closed the door and walked away, Roy groaned, and the phone rang again, but this time he hesitated to pick it up, but decided to, just in case it hapened to be a higher-up.

" This is Mustang." he sighed, and sat bolt up again, as the same terrifyingly familiar voice grumbled through the reciever. " S-Sir, do you want me to go get the Lieutenant?"

Roy stood nervously, but then froze, and carefully sat back down, stiffer than ever before. He swallowed aloud, as he listened carefully to the voice on the other line before finally bidding a nervous farewell, " Y-Yes, o-of course, I'd love to all the same, I'll see you in a day or so than?" he asked, trying to sound as calm as he could muster.

" Y-Yes, S-Sir, g-good-b-bye." he hesitantly hung up the phone before slacking fully back into his chair, his heart still racing with the horrifying thought of having to see _that_ man again.

" Something wrong, Colonel?" Havoc smirked, as Roy grumbled something of a 'Shut up, Haovc' as he remained slouched in his chair.

" So, who, or what, could possibly scare you that much," Breda snickered at the look of complete mortal terror that had bestown their Colonel's normally bored face, and added," besides Hawkeye that is."

Roy sat up lazily, rubbing his throbbing temples with a low, exasperating groan. " Someone along those lines." he grumbled and his men just looked at him, clearly confused by his statement. It made sense, too, that they didn't know what he was talking about, considering the fact that his was one of the very few people who even knew the man that well, most people just steered clear of him, and Roy didn't blame them, he scare him too!

Shuddering, Roy rose, and began to gather his things, earning now concerned looks from him comrades.

" I'm going to be out of town for a few days, on personal business. Havoc, you're in charge until I get back." Roy announced, jerking the collar of his trench coat into place.

" First the Lieutenant and now you? I'm starting to get suspicious, Colonel, I sure hope the two of you aren't going to just up and take a brief vacation together." Havoc grinned, and Roy sighed at the man's juvenile antics.

" Havoc, if you really want to know, I'll tell you." he sighed, and the man's grin disappeared.

" Go ahead, what's up?" he asked, suddenly taking on a more serious tone.

" It's a family issue, my cousin passed away, and I'm going to his funeral back in Pilisar." he sighed, looking away, his eyes growing dull slightly.

" Oh, I'm sorry, send my regards then." Havoc replied, feeling somewhat guilty for teasing his superior officer now.

" It's alright, and thank you, and stay out of trouble while we're gone, got it?" he added and they all nodded in agreement, before watching him close the door behind him.

" So... now what are we gonna do, it's not going to be much fun with out those two around for the next few days." Breda sighed and the other officers sighed in agreement, pausing briefly to think of something to do in the meantime, but came up with nothing, forcing them to return to their half-finished paper work.

Ending this chapter with a miserable groan from the men under Mustang, I bid you all ado and until the next chapter, I promise that it won't take as long as this one!


	3. The Car Ride

**How goes it everybody, I'm back! And I promise this chapter won't take nearly as long as it did before, my apologize about that too.**

**

* * *

**

As she walked down the front steps of the headquarter's main building, Riza heard someone calling after her and turned to find the Colonel running down the steps after her, but he was only a step away, when he stumbled, and went tumbling down the rest, causing Riza to gasp, worried if he was hurt or not, but then started laughing at hid awkwards position at the bottom of the steps. She casually walked down the rest of the steps and crouched odwn in front of her boss, suppressing her giggles, as she offered her hand to him. Roy grinned sheepishly, as his subordinate helped him onto his feet, obviously holding back her laughter.

" Go ahead, I know you want to laugh." he grumbled, but Riza didn't laugh, only look at him curiously. " Oh, right! How about I drive you home, I'm leaving for a few days, something came up back home, and I need to be there." Riza quirked an eyebrow, and Roy patted her head, before taking her hand like he used to when they were little kids and led her over to his car without another word.

" Sir, I don't appreciate being petted, but what happened, is something wrong with Christmas?" Riza asked, letting some of her concern slip into her voice as they pulled out of the military garage and headed down the street towards her apartment.

" No, my cousin died, and they want me there for the funeral, what about you, you seemed quite eager earlier today, care to share?"( Hahaha, I rhythmed again, I probably spelled that wrong again, too) he asked, shivering at the memories of _that_ man's voice, and the _man_ himself.

" So, you're going back to Pilisar I gather?" she asked, and Roy nodded, not taking his eyes off the road.

" Yep, it might be nice to be back, I wonder if it's changed since then." he began to ponder aloud, going on and on, not noticing when he accidentally passed his Lieutenant's apartment until she told him, laughing. " You really need to laugh like that more often, Hawkeye." He complimented, and Riza smiled slightly, her cheeks turning a slight pink, but Roy tried not to notice it too much, it was rare that she laughed anymore, let alone blsuh.

" Thank you, sir, but maybe you should pay more attention to where you are going rather than my laugh, I don't feel like having to tell you that you missed my apartment again...," she retorted sternly, but Roy caught the teasing beneath her words and grinned, " which you just did."

Roy groaned, and made a sharp U-turn, and headed back again, making so sure to stop this time, that he had caught what his Lieutenant had said as she got out.

" Huh?"

" I said, 'thank you for the ride, and make sure to send my regards, Sir.'" she replied, laughing slightly, as she went inside.

" Riza!" he called suddenly, and Riza's head poked out the door suddenly, startled that he had used her first name, it had not been for at least ten or so years that she'd heard him say it.

" Yes, Sir?" she asked hesitantly, as she was still recovering from his use of her first name.

" Can I escort you to the train station tomorrow, since we're both going to relatively the same place?" he asked politely, and she paused, she saw him everyday at work already, so did she really want to have to spend her whole train ride with him? She had to think for a moment, but then agreed reluctantly, seeing that he probably would continue to bug her until she obliged.

" Really? I'll pick you up tomorrow at two o'clock then." he grinned, and gave her a swift peck on the cheek before trotting back to his car before she could call him on his actions, or pull out her gun.

Sighing, Riza closed the door, setting her things down by the door, and going to the bathroom to freshen up. Looking at herself in the mirror, Riza saw a small speck glisten on her cheek, right where Roy had kissed her and gently left her hand to it, suddenly realizing what had actually happened, but not completely sure why it did; wasn't he still dating that Grace person from the flower shop about a block from the headquarters?

Sighing once again, Riza shook her head, _' Yeah, like that'll ever happen, and to me no less...'_ she snorted at her stupid schoolgirl fantasies and began making her dinner, already thinking about the train ride she'd be going on with the Colonel tomorrow.

**That's it for this chapter, peace out everybody! see you next time!**


End file.
